gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Edge of Glory
Edge Of Glory (All'apice del successo) è un brano scritto da Lady GaGa e nella serie è cantato da Quinn, Tina, Santana e Mercedes alle Nazionali 2012, durante l'episodio dal titolo Le Nazionali. Il brano è stato rilasciato come traccia dell'album Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album. E' il numero che apre l'esibizione delle Nuove Direzioni alle Nazionali. In realtà, ad esibirsi sono le Note Moleste, ma ad esse si aggiungono Tina e Quinn. Mercedes, grazie ai miracolosi trattamenti della Coach Sylvester, riesce comunque a salire sul palco e cantare. Testo della canzone: Santana: There ain't no reason you and me should be alone tonight Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby I got a reason that you Who should take me home tonight Mercedes: I need a man that thinks it's right when it's all wrong tonight Yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby Right on the limb is where we know We both belong tonight Quinn: It's hard to feel the rush Tina: To brush the dangerous Quinn: I'm gonna run right to, Tina: to the edge with you Quinn, Tina e le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: Where we can both fall far in love Santana, Tina e le Nuove Direzioni: I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment of truth Out on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you Santana: Another shot before we kiss the other side '''Mercedes: Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby Santana: I'm on the edge of something final We call life tonight, (Tina: alright, alright) Mercedes: Put on your shades 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames Santana: Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby Mercedes (Tina): It isn't hell if everybody knows my name Tonight (Alright, alright) Quinn (Tina): It's hard to feel the rush (Feel the rush To brush the dangerous (Dangerous) I'm gonna run right to, Tina: To the edge with you Quinn and Tina: Where we can both fall far in love Santana, Tina, Mercedes e le ragazze delle Nuove Direzioni: I'm on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment of truth Out on the edge of glory And I'm hanging on a moment with you I'm on the edge with you With you, with you, with you, with you I'm on the edge with you With you, with you, with you, with you I'm on the edge with you With you, with you, with you, with you I'm on the edge with you With you, with you, with you, with you Classifiche internazionali Recensioni Edge of Glory ha ricevuto recensioni di vario tipo ed è stata la più discussa fra tutte le performance eseguite sul finire dell'episodio. Chaney ha attribuito alla performance una "C", dicendo che "l'inizio era ben promettente, ma col passare del tempo quell'energia è andata svanendo". La giornalista Futterman, al contrario, l'ha criticata pesantemente, sostenendo che l'esibizione era "priva di emozioni e troppo frettolosa". Altri giornalisti hanno dato recensioni positive.Wikipedia, Recensioni critiche dell'episodio Fonte: Curiosità *All'inizio la canzone era stata pensata per includere Jenna Ushkowitz e Dianna Agron al posto di Amber Riley. Tuttavia, come mostrato nell'episodio, anche Amber canta; *Nell'episodio, Sue riesce a "curare" Mercedes; le parti di Quinn e Tina, che avrebbero dovuto cantare al suo posto, vengono quindi ridimensionate; *E' la terza volta che in Glee abbiamo la performance di un brano di Lady Gaga. Gli altri due sono Bad Romance ''(Teatralità) e ''Born This Way (Born This Way); *Di nuovo Tina e Mercedes hanno avuto un assolo in una canzone di Lady GaGa, ma questa è la prima volta che cantano un brano di tale artista senza Kurt. Galleria di foto Edge of Glory2.JPG EOGTT2.jpg EOGTT.jpg EOGSantana.jpg EOGQuinn.png EOGMercedes.jpg Edge of Glory2.png 3 1.jpg Video Navigazione en:Edge of Glory es:Edge of Glory fr:Edge of Glory Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album Categoria:Canzoni Quinn Fabray Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez Categoria:Canzoni Nazionali 2012 Categoria:Canzoni Note Moleste Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three